mysteryskullsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiromori
Shiromori (Japanese: 白森 '''- White Forest) is a character introduced in the music video Freaking Out. She appears to be a Bonsai tree monster who is after Mystery for reasons unknown. Appearance Shiromori has blue skin, shoulder-length white hair, pink eyes, one sharp fang on the left (right in view), pink lipstick on her bottom lip, pink eye shadow, legs with no feet, rather large hands wrapped in bandages, and a small blue and white tree-like formation with pink flowers growing out of her head, resembling a bonsai tree. She wears a white and grayish pink medieval Japanese-style robe, a large pink beaded necklace and matching bracelets. Personality She appears to be harmless at first but later on, it is revealed that she can be ruthless and even sadistic in her goal to find Mystery, and will stop at nothing to kill anything that comes in her way. Shiromori will usually show cocky faces after either a victory or during a fight. For instance, When she first meets Lewis she has a paralyzed look on her face, but quickly shows a cocky look after being healed from Lewis' punch. Relationships Mystery Mystery and Shiromori seem to know each other, though why and how is currently unknown. Shiromori seems to have a particularly bad grudge against Mystery and is hunting him down for some reason. In "Hellbent", a series of brief flashbacks indicate that Mystery has something to do with her origin. At some point in the past, Mystery battled an unknown swordswoman in a white forest. Mystery is also seen staining a flower with some of his blood (seemingly on purpose, though whether this was before or after the battle is unclear). It is heavily implied that this flower may have been infused with Mystery's magic and become Shiromori. If so, she likely is seeking Mystery to consume more of his blood and grow in power, supported by the fact that she seems to get excited when she sees Mystery bleed. Lewis Shiromori showed a paralyzed look after seeing Lewis but right after she gets her head punched, she shows a cocky expression. This suggests that they might have become enemies. Vivi In "Hellbent", after being hit with a metal bat she expresses shock over the similarities between Vivi and the unknown swordswoman shown in several frames dueling with Mystery. However, after her initial shock she blushed and grew angrier, forcing Vivi's weapon out of her hands, likely intending to kill her as well. Abilities * '''Burrowing: Shiromori has the ability to travel through underground. * Tracking: Shiromori has the ability to track anyone by growing flowers linked to their life forces/essence. * Super Strength: As shown in "Freaking Out", she is able to shatter boulders with a punch, showing that she has enormous amount of strength. * Scissors Proficiency: Shiromori uses her scissors for cropping plants and possibly for combat as shown in "Freaking Out", as she hoisted them in the air as she was about to confront Lewis. This is confirmed in "Hellbent", where she uses them as a weapon. She is also able to transform them into a larger and more powerful form. * Regenerative Healing: Shiromori has the ability to regenerate lost body parts in seconds after damage. Trivia 's blog.]] * According to her character profile (which reads simply "You can't run forever, mutt" where her name should be), it can be inferred she has a grudge against Mystery. The fact that Mystery is a disguised kitsune, a mythological Japanese creature, renders it likely that the two must have met in the past. This was confirmed in "Hellbent". * Her appearance is possibly inspired by Oni (the Japanese equivalent of ogres) Although, Kiyo are the equivalent in japanese folklore for ogresess. * Shiromori, in japanese, is "White forest" (白森), most likely referring to her color and control over plantlife. * Shiromori appears to be a mish-mash of various tree yokai in Japanese mythology. The Furutsubaki are white/pink tree spirits that are associated with passion, while the Jubboko are tree monsters that consume the blood of their victims. * It is possible that her scissors are a reference to the art of Bonsai. * Shiromori is given the outgoing charmer personality on a Miitomo Ben created.http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/142970731173 References Category:A-Z Category:Mystery Skulls Animated Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Supernatural Creatures